


The Way Things Are

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has lived in the shadows of three best friends, one of which have fallen in love with Y/N. Years after high school has past, they spent their life wondering if things were really meant to be the way they are while reminiscing about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Are

All the possibilities of you guys being the way you were in high school were slimmed down to almost zero. But it doesn’t matter anymore.

Hansol is already off to a great start in being an astrophysicist. Jun managed to make himself big with his piano skills. Minghao opened a dance studio like he said he would, and you-- well... you’re just you.

This is how things are meant to be. Growing to accept all the mistakes you have made.

September 2013, Freshman year

“Hansol~” Y/N whined as she placed her cheek on the book she was “studying”.

“Study. It’s no wonder you’re failing almost all your classes.”

“Harsh as usual, I see...” Y/N turned her cheek the other way and watched all the other students in the library. “Everyone in here is boring.”

“But everyone here is passing.”

“Hey!” Y/N threw the boy in front of her a glare.

“C’mon, Hansol. I thought you would know by now that trying to get Y/N to study is futile.”

Jun sat down next to Y/N and opened one of the dozen books Hansol took off the shelf. “Physics. Not my thing.”

“It’s no one’s thing.” Y/N snickered.

Hansol slammed his book shut and hit Y/N’s head with the heavy book.

“OUCH!”

“That’s it! You three, get out of here!” The librarian threatened while waving the book she was reading in the air. 

\--

“Cheer up!” You poked a straw in your favorite juice pouch and cautiously handed it to Hansol.

He only glared at you but accepted your offer with a sigh.

“It’s always the same thing with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it’s supposed to mean.” Hansol got up from his seat and threw his juice pouch in the trash can.

“No, I don’t.”

“Let’s not fight.” Jun got between you two and gave you guys a serious look.

“You know, it’s always the same thing with you too,” you clenched your fist and looked down at the ground. “I always try so hard to get you out of your bubble but all you do is close yourself off to the world with a book!” 

“Y/N, I don’t need your help. Nor do I want to involve myself in a world full of idiots.”

“Yah!” Jun raised his voice to the younger.

“You idiot!”

\--

“And then?” Minghao slurped on his ramen.

“And then I ran away and came to you,” you slammed your chopsticks down at the counter and looked out the window. “Minghao, let’s go eat some ice cream.”

“No thank you! I’m kind of on a di--”

You were giving him your best puppy eyes.

“I can start tomorrow!” Minghao smiled.

\--

“I wanted cookies and cream...” You pouted while eating you second favorite strawberry ice cream.

“Y/N, do you think I should make a dance for this song?” Minghao handed you an ear bud.

“It’s a good song!” You gave Minghao a thumbs up while licking your ice cream cone.

“Can I join you guys?” Hansol stood in front of you and Minghao with his hands in his pocket, he averted your eyes.

“No. Only idiots can hang out with idiots.”

You gave him your best stank face while Minghao shifted in his seat. Hansol sighed and walked into the shop and came out with a giant tub of ice cream and handed you and Minghao a spoon.

“At least you have some sense.” You stuffed the last of your ice cream cone in your mouth and opened the giant tub of ice cream, quickly digging in with your spoon.

Hansol smiled and sat down next to Minghao, who was also happily eating the ice cream he bought.

“Y/N, I’m sorry.” 

You turned to look at the boy who was poking at the ice cream tub. “I just never have been good with dealing with people, you know that.”

A brief silence hung between the three of you before you finally spoke up.

“But that’s just the way things are.” You reached over Minghao and grabbed another spoonful of ice cream. “You’re you and I’m me. I know I can be a pain in the ass at times but… I just wish you would accept me for who I am. Just like I have done for you.”

“Yo! Are my favorite kids getting along now?” Jun walked over with a plastic bag in hand. “I brought us some...ice cream?”

Jun smile turned into a frown when he saw that the three of you were already eating ice cream.

“YAY! More ice cream!” Jun hesitantly gave you the plastic bag while Minghao groaned.

“Well, what are you guys waiting for? We have a lot of ice cream eating to do.”

\--

May 2014

“We just sort of stopped talking.” You said.

“Well you know what they say,” Minghao sighed and laid down on your lap, “all wounds need time to heal.”

“Yeah but this is the longest Hansol and I have fought...” You ran your fingers through his hair.

Minghao yawned and gave you a slight nod.

“That’s all you have to say?!!” You flicked his forehead.

“Sorry, sorry! Junnie’s music always makes me fall asleep.”

“Minghao,” you started stroking his hair again and watched Jun play his piano across the room. “How do you feel about Jun almost graduating?”

He glanced at the direction you were looking at.“I’m sad but it’s not like it’s goodbye forever. Besides, I still have you and Hansol.”

“That’s true...”

“Look, Y/N,” Minghao sat up and looked directly into your eyes. “Hansol just needs some time to himself. Don’t worry about it.”

Minghao’s words always put your heart at ease but things were different this time. At this point you weren’t even sure that Hansol needed time to himself or he was just tired of you. You shook off those thoughts and closed your eyes to Jun’s music.

Maybe things are meant to be this way.

\--

Summer 2014

Every day was a day without your best friend. The only time you saw Hansol was when you met up with both Jun and Minghao. Those were the moments you looked forward to the most.

“Look, Hansol, sparklers!”

“Huh? Oh... yeah.”

“Don’t you want to light one?” Asked Minghao.

“Not really.”

“Minghao, come help with the food!” Jun called out to the boy while flipping over burgers on the grill.

Great. Jun was trying to get both you and Hansol alone, once again. You missed all your chances before but you’re growing tired of fighting for his attention.

“What did I do wrong,” you watched as your sparkler started getting smaller and smaller. “Why do you keep ignoring me?”

Hansol closed the book in his hands and light up a sparkler for himself.

“Y/N, you’re like this firework. Beautiful up close and from afar,” he watched as the spark went lower on the stick. “But they’re hazardous. You’re easily burned by them. With that said, Y/N, you’re my firework.”

He threw the burnt up stick to ground and looked at you, something he hasn’t done in months.

“I’m going to let go of the beauty in my hands if it burns me. That’s human nature-- that’s the way things are.”

“I see...” You tried to hide your tears but it was useless, Hansol already saw them. “So you’re letting me go.”

“No.”

An immediate response.

“I just need time to think about the cause of my wounds.” 

\--

December 2014

“Y/N! Lend me your homework?”

Nana hugged you from behind while you scribbled the notes that the teacher left on the whiteboard.

“I thought I told you that I’m not going to lend you my homework anymore?” You ignored Nana’s nose nuzzling on your neck, something she did to get your attention.

“Is that so?” Nana pulled up a chair next to you and watched your every move. “Then introduce me to your friend who studies a lot.”

You gripped your pencil harder but quickly regained your composure.

“Maybe he’ll show me how to study... but I wonder if I can focus? He is pretty cute.”

You burst out laughing and handed her your homework, at last. If only she knew, if only.

“Thank you, Y/N! You’re the best!”

You put down your pencil and looked at the whiteboard filled with shapes and the formulas that would be on the next geometry test. A sigh escaped your lips as you stretched your arms out. Right as you glanced at the clock the bell rang, signaling the end of your class.

“Here!” Nana handed you back your homework as you both walked out of class. “Are you sure you don’t want to come to the blind date? It’ll be fun.”

“No, I promised Jun that I would listen to his new piano pieces.”

You watched Nana pout but she gave in, like she usually did.

“All right... call me.”

“I will.” You waved goodbye at her and walked to your next class.

\--

“What do you think?”

“Sounds great! Though I don’t see why you ask me to listen to your music when I don’t know much... “

Jun laughed and pressed down on the piano keys. “Because Minghao always says it sounds the same and Hansol studies how I play instead of listening.”

“Sounds like them.” You laughed and started to press down on random keys, following Jun’s lead.

“You still don’t talk to him?”

“Nope,” you looked at the music sheet in front of you. “I’m not hurt about it anymore... besides, best friends can drift apart too.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not yours or Minghao’s fault.”

You couldn’t help but notice Jun’s stern face.

“Don’t worry about us! Aren’t you going back to China after graduation? It must be tough. You must--”

“Stop pretending like you’re fine.” Jun got up from the stool and started stuffing his music sheets into his backpack. “You think we haven’t noticed?! Both you and Hansol haven’t been yourselves ever since you stopped talking.”

Your mouth hung open in shock. “Jun...”

“If you guys don’t want to talk to each other anymore, fine. But end on good terms or you are both going to regret it! I swear, you guys are too stubborn.”

Jun was already out of the music room before you could even say anything back. Despite his lecturing, there was only one thing that you heard and you wanted to confirm it.

“WEN JUNHUI!!!!” You screamed as loud as you could when you spotted him marching out of the school yard. “IS IT TRUE?!!!!”

“WHAT?” He yelled back.

“IS IT TRUE?”

“WHAT IS?”

“HANSOL... DOES HE FEEL THE SAME WAY?”

Jun paused for a second and yelled back the answer that was enough to forget everything you felt before.

“YEAH!”

\--

You have been meaning to talk to Hansol but for some reason you just can’t find him anywhere. Besides, there are other things that are keeping you occupied...

“Y/N, do you think you can introduce us to Minghao?”

You sat in silence, trying to eat your lunch in peace. These past couple months girls from your class and girls that you didn’t talked were asking you to introduce them to your friends. Frankly, you were growing annoyed.

“Are you not going to answer us? Don’t you think that’s rude?”

You continued to eat your sandwich.

“You know, Y/N,” a girl grabbed your sandwich and threw it to the ground. “If it wasn’t for your connections, no one would talk to you. Do you realize that?”

The more you stared at your food thrown at the ground, the angrier you got. What’s their problem? Connections?

“Ah,” another girl spoke up. “Could it be that you have a crush on Minghao? Is that why you want to keep him to yourself? How about you introduce us to Jun instead? Even Hansol would be fine.”

All the girls agreed at her remark. Just as you were about to speak up for yourself, your eyes landed on something. Your fixated eyes made the rest of the girls look behind them to see what you were looking at.

“Why would Y/N introduce us to some ugly squids?” Hansol spoke from behind the girls, Minghao and Jun standing by his side.

“There’s no room for my books. Get lost.” Hansol glared at the group of girls as they stood up and bowed.

“Have mine.” Minghao handed you his sandwich as he sat down next to you.

“How long has it been like this?” Jun sat across Minghao, leaving Hansol to sit across from you. “Y/N?”

You stared at Hansol in disbelief as he opened up his book and started eating.

“Stop staring and eat.”

You nodded and unwrapped your sandwich. The four of you sat and ate like the way you used to. Minghao asking some random question, Jun giving him a simple answer. While Hansol gave him a mini lesson about the topic. And you... well you sat there and enjoyed your meal listening to your best friends blather about some random topic.

But it finally hit you. Laughter of course.

And it had to be while you were drinking milk.

“EW.” Minghao stared at your spit out milk in disgust while you burst out in laughter.

“Why are you always like this?” Jun got up to get napkins.

“Hansol,” you grabbed your stomach. “Ugly squid? Where did you get that from?!!!!”

You started laughing even more when you saw him trying to hide his flustered face behind a book.

“What was it?” Jun handed you a stack of napkins and sat back down.

“Something about a squid.” Minghao replied.

It was simple. The way you and Hansol made up. Though this was always the way you two always made up, you found it amusing. No matter how small or big the fight, all you needed was one shared laughter. That’s the way things were between you and Hansol.

\--

May 2015

Jun graduated high school and left to China to further his piano career. You haven’t heard from him since.

May 2016

Minghao graduated high school and followed Jun’s footsteps and left back to China. He told you and Hansol that he would become a well known choreographer and come back soon. You haven’t heard from him since.

\---

October 2016

Ever since Jun and Minghao graduated, things have been awfully quiet. You were more focused on your high school career and Hansol was attending high school and college. Both of you have changed but you were still there for each other. Now more than ever.

“You don’t think they forgot about us?”

“It’s not easy to forget about someone.”

Hansol stared at the advanced physics problem written on the board and jotted down a couple numbers only to erase them. A process he’s been doing since the morning. At first you thought it was a refreshing sight but it has long since stopped amusing you.

“Damn it, Y/N. What do I do next?” Hansol sat down and opened his text book, searching for any possible explanation.

“Why are you asking me?”

“You are in a physics club.”

“Only because you needed at least three members to get a room.”

“I rest my case.”

That’s right. You only joined Hansol’s physics club because he needed three members to get a room and be a club in school. You didn’t mind, though. The teachers always bothered you about joining a club and it looked fancy on your college applications.

“Where’s Seungkwan?” You asked.

“Who knows.”

Seungkwan is Hansol’s best guy friend. His reason for joining was the same as yous. According to Hansol, Seungkwan is like you but worse. It makes sense. Hansol had a thing for attracting people that were the exact opposite of him. You and Seungkwan are prime examples.

“Y/N,” Hansol interrupted your thoughts, “let’s go home.”

“FINALLY! Lets get ramen? Your treat!”

“Sure.”

Surprised, you stopped in your tracks and turned around to look him. “Are you sure?”

“You can pay if you want.”

Hansol picked up his stuff and walked out the club room.

“Wait for me!”

You laughed and caught up to him. Wrapping your arm around his just like the old days. Well, that was until he pulled away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. In a way, it was understandable. You and Hansol are still trying to figure out ways to understand each other better. If it meant not treating each other like you used to, so be it.

\--

“I’ll get us some hot packs,” you walked back into the store leaving Hansol to make the ramen.

Was it wrong for me to do something like that?

You picked up two hot packs from the counter and looked out the window where Hansol was. The sight of him blowing warm air into your hands made your heart stop for a moment. Moments like these were always your favorite. He was always much more than the smart kid in class, or the kid who always had his nose buried in a book. He was Hansol. He ate ramen like everyone else and got cold like everyone else. Hansol didn’t know the answer to all the problems the teacher’s handed out, and most importantly, he had feelings.

“Hurry up.” He mouthed when he saw you staring out the window.

You payed for the hot packs and left outside to eat.

“Here.”

He opened the pack and warmed his hands with it and started eating.

“Can I ask you a question,” you didn’t wait for his response. Instead you opened your chopsticks and started eating. “Have you fallen in love?”

He paused for a second, “define love.”

“I don’t know. Being happy with someone, wanting to know more about them even though you know everything...”

“If you put it that way then yes.”

Your head shot up at his response.

“With who?”

“Minghao, Jun,” he put down his chopsticks and looked up at you. “You.”

“I don’t mean it that way.” Losing your appetite, you pushed your bowl of ramen to him. “I mean the I want to be something more than friends type of love.”

“Love is a bug in the system. It’s not meant to be-- but it’s not like you can do anything about it either.”

You shrugged your shoulders and watched him eat the rest of your ramen in silence.

“Now that I think about it,” He began once more. “Humans are like a complicated system. There’s always a flaw. But we’re not machines, of course there is going to be a bug somewhere. It’s what makes us for who we are. I don’t know where I’m going with this but can I just tell you one thing?”

You were giving him all your attention. “It’s you. You’re the flaw in my system. You’re the one who makes me feel emotions that are not necessary for a person like me.”

“Hansol, emotions are not something you can regard as unnecessary.”

“I know that. But right now... it’s not the right time for those emotions. Give me some time.”

It was sudden but it was reality. That’s how Hansol confessed his feelings for you. You always hated this part of him. Never taking the straightforward solution like he always did in situations he couldn’t understand. But you can’t help but feel grateful for that particular trait. At the time, you didn’t know what he meant. All you knew was that he was just as confused as you.

\---

April 2017, A month before graduation

With all the stress of college entrance exams, you and Hansol haven’t had time to spend together. You both missed each other but it was for the best. Neither of you could afford to get distracted the slightest bit.

But that doesn’t mean you don’t think about what happened six months ago. Even so, those events went over your head so it didn’t bother you much.

That’s just the way things were.

\---

May 2017, Graduation day

Now was one of the moments you were most proud of yourself.

Hansol too, of course.

“Congratulations, Y/N.” Hansol patted your head.

“You too, valedictorian!”

Hansol smiled softly but it faded, but you didn’t notice.

“Can you meet me after your party... at the park?”

“Yeah sure.” You hugged Hansol goodbye and went to look for your mom.

\--

You know the empty feeling you get when a day filled with smiles and laughter comes to an end? That’s how you were feeling at the moment. Each step you took to the park where Hansol was at was a constant reminder that today is almost over.

Let’s think only happy thoughts, Y/N.

“What are you doing here?!” You pushed the bars on the merry go round as hard as you could.

“AHH STOP Y/N!! I’M GETTING DIZZY!”

You laughed and jumped on and sat in the middle where Hansol was. “Look at what I brought you,” you handed him a photo album.

“You and your well thought out gifts.” He handed you a small shaped box.

You both sat in silence unwrapping the presents you brought for each other.

“When did you take so many photos of us?” He flipped through the album that were filled with pictures of the four of you.

“How do I look?” You asked, putting on the glasses he gave you.

“Smart.”

You growled at him and slid your way next to him. You both spent your time looking at the pictures, you explaining when this or that picture were taken. Just the little things.

“That’s right,” you watched him close the album. “What did you have to tell me?”

Silence.

“What is it?” You knew something was wrong when Hansol kept himself from telling you something. “No, seriously.”

More silence, followed by his voice.

“I like you. Took me some time but now I know how I feel towards you.”

“Hansol, I don’t know what--”

“And I’m going to America to study.”

“Oh is that so,” you avoided eye contact and held back your tears. “Good luck.”

Another friend is leaving me behind.

“Don’t act like you’re okay. Look at me.” Hansol grabbed your shoulders and made you turn to him. “You’re not going to answer me?”

“What do you want me to say? That I like you too? I’m sorry but right now my best friend is leaving and I don’t know how to feel about another unexpected confession.” You removed his hands.

He sighed and took off his glasses. “Just wait for me, then. No. Never mind. I’ll wait for you.”

You turned to look at him.

“I’ll wait for you, Y/N. I know that I have no right to hear your answer but I’m not going to leave you with regrets.”

“Will you come back?”

“For you, yes.”

“What about Jun and Minghao?”

“For them too.”

“Will you replace me with another theory of stars?”

“No. You’re the answer to all those theories.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.”

Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it sure has its way to come knocking at your door when you least expect it. Looking back at it, you once again realize that that’s just the way things were. You and Hansol, even Jun and Minghao, have accomplished another milestone in your lives. Accomplishing those goals meant setting higher ones. Even if meant that you had to leave the people that meant the most to you.

Then again, this is only the ending for chapter one.

\---

10 years later

“Y/N!” Nana called out to you.

“I’M GOING!” You slipped on your earrings and marched downstairs.

It’s been ten years since you last saw Hansol.

Two years since you last saw Minghao.

Five years since you last saw Jun.

Minghao was now choreographing for a company named Pledis, which is top five in the country. You congratulated him two years ago on his plans to build a dance studio. Which he succeeded a couple months ago.

Jun is a well know pianist who got recognized not only for his good looks, but his talent. You went to China five years ago and watched his first solo concert that sold more than one thousand tickets. Impressive for a rookie pianist.

Hansol gained a lot of attention in America when he wrote his first book and has published two other books. All which you have but haven’t read because a. they’re all in English and b. you never had a interest in physics.

You? You have left the shadows of your three best friends. You are Y/N, a great movie director. A person who managed to find their place in the world no matter how much they struggled. Though you’re not as well know or as popular or successful as your friends, you were leaving your mark on this planet. Step by step.

“We’re going to be late!” Nana nagged

“Just put on your seat belt.”

\---

Life has a funny way to remind you that it’s nice to be alive.

You fumbled your way through the streets, hating yourself. You always had a low alcohol tolerance yet your coworkers always made you drink at least five shots of soju.

“Sorry...” You bowed to the man you bumped into and continued on your way.

“That hurts, Y/N.”The voice you longed for called out for you.

“I know you’re a little drunk but you can’t even recognize your best friend?”

“Hansol?” You turned around and looked at the man, his arms wide open. “Hansol!”

You ran into his arms and took in the sight of your best friend who was now ten years older. He’s changed. His hair was now a lighter shade of brown, he no longer wore glasses, and of course he grew up to be more manlier. Regardless, he was still Hansol.

“It’s been a long time!” You said, poking his sides.

“Let’s go somewhere.” He grabbed your hand and leaded you down the street. 

“Why so sudden?” You tried to protest but you enjoyed the mini adventure.

“It won’t take long!”

Both of you stopped in front of a building. You hesitated for a moment but he reassured you and led you inside the building. The more you explored, the more clearly you heard one single song playing. A piano song.

“No way...” Your pace quickened as the song got louder and louder until you finally stopped in front of one door. You looked in the room through the glass door and saw two men. One sitting on the piano stool and the other against the mirror watching the pianist.

“Jun, Minghao!” You burst into the room.

“What took you guys so long?” Jun asked and glared at the two of you.

“I had to lead Y/N here, me!”

“That’s understandable.” Minghao got up and gave you a hug, which you returned.

And in just a moment, all the loneliness you felt in ten years disappeared.

Just like the old days.

You played and nagged at your best friends. You told them how you were doing and they all listened to you, proud of who you became. Of course, you were even more proud of their accomplishments. As you sat in this small dance room, all the memories of the past resurfaced.

The plays, the fights, and the confessions.

But none of that mattered right now. You were once again with the people who made you who you are today.

Your youth and your friend’s youth has never been so alive. Ten years ago you would have never thought that there would be a moment like this shared between the four of you. That things would never be the same between you guys. But

That's the way things were.

You no longer live by your motto, "that's how things are." Not when your happiness is shining so brightly in front of you.


End file.
